


He's Not My Destiny

by liseungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Felix is a sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Sarcasm, Time Skips, but he gets really soft, chan's so confused, danceracha bffs, hyunjin's sus, minho falls in love first bc yes, minho just wants to sleep, seungmin's a meanie, slow burn but not really, tagging's so fun wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseungs/pseuds/liseungs
Summary: Lee Minho wasn't ready for another cat, let alone a moody boy who didn't know how phones worked.Kim Seungmin thought his destiny would be an epic, not living with some stupid idiot in a world that didn't need saving.But what can they do? They're stuck with eachother, but hey, at least they had the cats.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Seo Changbin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 41
Kudos: 150





	1. The Bright Pink Hangbok

Minho wasn't having a good day. 

It began with him tripping over his cat. 

"Ah Soonie why can't you go sleep in a cardboard box like any normal cat." He groaned, while his cat hissed and went over to its next hiding spot. 

He was getting late for work, extremely, and tripping over his cat probably wouldn't even let him do his work right, wonderful. He let out a heavy sigh before pulling himself to his feet. 

His phone let out an obnoxious wail, causing minho to flinch before inching closer towards it. 

_Channie_

Minho rolled his eyes before attending the call.

"Channie i'm late to the studio go away." Minho deadpanned, while still keeping his phone pressed to his ear.

"Oh my fucking god. Did you seriously forget?" Chan prodded, causing Minho to blink in confusion.

The line stayed silent.

"Jisung, Hyunjin, Me?" Chan suggested, trying to jog Minho's memory back into place.

Minho's eyes widened in realisation. "That stupid aesthetic café Jisung wanted to buy food from which made us result in taking a day off!"

A sigh was heard from the other side of the line. "Yes idiot, my car's right outside."

\---

"Christ Jisung just pick the café you were planning on taking us to and end our misery!" Hyunjin whined, as Jisung roamed around the street, dragging his best friends to every street corner. 

"Babe you don't get it. This one has that Japanese cheesecake, but this one has that tripple tier chocolate cake but THIS one has great cookies." Jisung reasoned, giving Hyunjin a quick kiss on the cheek as an apology.

"And where's our apology kiss?" Chan teased , while Minho gagged. Jisung rolled his eyes fondly before air blowing a kiss to the two, with Minho swatting it away like the plague.

"Well we've spent all afternoon taking pictures here, i suggest just getting the food as takeout." Minho mused, earning a look of horror from Jisung's face. 

"You wish." He sneered before continuing to look around. 

"Guys I've heard that there was a pretty popular tourist attraction here actually" Chan piped, causing the three to turn to him with curioisity.

"There, that statue." Chan pointed, causing the three to turn their heads yet again towards the marble structure.

It seemed to be a boy dressed with a hangbok, looking down, his bangs covering his eyes. 

"It's pretty, but what's the big deal about it?" Hyunjin questioned. Chan gave them an eerie smile.

"Well there's a myth, that it's a real boy, trapped in that state, and that the only way he'll be realised is when destiny touches his plaque." 

"Oh so he's famous because he's a fairy tale?" Minho joked, recieving a laugh from Hyunjin. 

"That's so creepy what the fuck-" Jisung muttered, as he took a few steps back. 

"Hey Minho, you should take a photo there, two statues standing next to eachother, i'm sure your followers will love it!" Hyunjin snorted, Chan and Jisung beginning to laugh from the statement. 

Minho slapped Hyunjin's back with a threatening laugh, before making his way towards the statue. It was very well made if Minho was being honest, the small peeps of his eyes behind his bangs being incredibly detailed. He couldn't imagine the effort that must've been put into it. 

He watched about a dozen people giggle while touching the plaque, some in a teasing manner while some with hesitation. As soon as they were done, they cleared the way for Minho, allowing him to pose. 

Minho knelt beside the statue, and let out a whisper of a smile. Hyunjin sent him a thumbs up as he began taking a few shots. 

"TOUCH THE PLAQUE!" Jisung screamed, causing Minho to narrow his eyes at the boy. Minho tentively placed his hands on the plaque, governing it as if it were a piece of art work. 

Chan counted down the seconds with his fingers, before freezing at number 1, his eyes widening. Minho raised an eyebrow as he turned, and noticed dust starting to form around the rim of the statue. 

The statue let out a giant light, as a figure promptly fell from it. Minho let out his arms on instict, before forgetting that it was a statue, it would crush him on impact.

Instantly he felt it crash into him. _Why the fuck does this staute smell like roses?_ Minho slowly began to wonder why he only felt something soft, and tentively opened his eyes. 

And in his arms, stood an extemely confused boy, wearing a bright pink hangbok.

-

"Who are you?" The boy asked, confusement etched across his face. Minho gaped at the boy, quickly turning around to see if anyone else saw. 

The crowd seemed to be walking normally, none the wiser, as if a statue didn't just magically come to life. "CHAN!" Minho hollored, while still holding the very skeptical boy.

Chan seemed to be talking to Hyunjin before hearing Minho, running towards him. 

"What's wrong Min? Who's the cosplayer?" Chan asked, confused as he peered at the boy. 

"The fuck's a cosplayer?" The boy questioned, narrowing his eyes at Chan. Minho stared at Chan in amazement. "Y-you didn't see that?!" He asked in bewilderment.

"See what? You were just staring at this cat statue there wasn't much to see." Minho whipped his head around, and sure enough, the statue was replaced with a cat that looked an awful lot like his own. The boy in his arms instantly panicked, as he shot up. 

"We have to talk." He hissed, grabbing Minho's hand and dragging him to a corner, leaving a very perplexed Chan behind.

"Did you touch the plaque?" The boy asked, almost glaring at Minho. Honestly, Minho felt like he was hallucinating, nothing made sense. He simply nodded.

"And you didn't know you were supposed to summon me?!" The boy cried, shaking Minho's collar vigorously. 

"Was i supposed to?" Minho asked, keeping a straight face. The boy furiously nodded, reminding Minho of some kind of toddler. 

"No, you're a tourist attraction, so i was taking a picture." Minho stated. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Tourist? Picture? What?" He asked. Minho let out a hoarse laugh, 

"Of course you don't know what those are. Of course you don't." Minho chuckled, beginning to believe in his hallucination theory.

"You're confusing me." The boy stated , letting go of Minho's collar. Minho let out another laugh.

"Oh i have a feeling we'll both be getting confused a LOT more ."


	2. Instant Ramen

"So you're saying that, you were from the 18th century, and that your village was being invaded, so to protect you, your mother turned you into a statue, and said that when you turn back when destiny finds you? And that's also why only the person or thing that frees you can remember you being a statue?" 

"Pretty Much."

\--

Lee Minho kept his expectations pretty low when it came to life's surprises. Getting his first cat didn't surprise him too much. Meeting Hyunjin through Omegle didn't faze him in the slightest. Chan, Jisung and Changbin being pretty famous anonymous producers? A bit surprising, but nothing too shocking. A boy who came from about two thousand years ago? Sitting in his living room with his cat perched on his shoulder? Yeah, this may take a while.

"What did you same your name was again?" Minho finally asked, not really sure of what else to say. The boy shifted uncomfortably in the couch.

"Kim Seungmin. You know, you never really answered my questions." Seungmin realised, boring holes into Minho's soul. Minho sighed, _right. That._

"Ask away."

"So where am i?"

"21st century, Seoul."

"Ah."

"Mhm."

"And that thing you used? To talk to your friend?"

"A phone. They're like multi purpose screens"

"Ah."

"Mhm."

"And that thing, that we stepped into, that lifted u-

"An Elevator."

"Ah."

Silence.

Grumble.

Seungmin's ears turned bright pink at the noise coming from his stomach. Minho chuckled.

"Hungry?"

"A little." Seungmin answered, shyly.

Minho got up with a stretch, as he often did, which seemed to have gotten Seungmin curious.

"Is that something people do now?" He asked. Minho furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Is what something people do now?" 

"Get up and stretch like a kitten?"

Minho simply blinked, as he often did when he was in thought. 

"No. That's, just me." He said, slowly, as if calculating what words he was to say next.

Seungmin mindlessly nodded, not fully paying attention, which bugged Minho. _Didn't he ask the question?_

He walked over to his kitchen, noticing Seungmin's eyes trailing behind him curiously. Minho giggled.

"You don't have to look at me like a lost puppy y'know, just follow me." He said. Seungmin rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, i'm in a new era of course I'd be curious." He muttered. before getting up to follow Minho.

Minho split open two cup ramen packets and tipped them into the boiling water, sending Seungmin's eyes wide.

"You don't make the ramen? Why is it dry? How is it cooking so fast?" He questioned.

Minho bit his lip, trying his best to not laugh at the boy's curiosity.

"Not really, you can buy instant dried ramen which boils into well, ramen." Minho said, filtering the water out of the noodles as he poured them into bowls. 

He reached for the spices and powdered them on before mixing them both and handing one to Seungmin.

Seungmin took a bite nervously before his eyes widened yet again. "This is really good!" He exclaimed, his lips stained red from the noodle spice.

"I know it is." Minho replied, with a smile.

"You're okay with me living here right, just until I find my destiny and all?" Seungmin asked, stuffing his mouth with the noodles every chance he'd get. 

"Well aren't I your destiny or something? Since I touched the plaque? " Minho asked.

Seungmin instantly shook his head.

"There's no way my destiny's in the hands of someone who doesn't even know... well, my destiny." Seungmin clarified. Minho frowned at the response. 

"Did your mom tell you what to expect when you'd find this 'destiny'?" Minho queried, slurping the last of his noodles.

"She just told me it'll be what's right for me? I've read about spells like these though, typically the person gets sent to a time where they'll have a more significant impact to society's grievances y'know?"

"All i want to know is why you aren't speaking traditionally if you really are from the 18th century."

"The spell automatically corrects your speech so you don't have to go through all that shit." 

"It does that but it can't tell you what a fucking phone is." Minho muttered, placing the plates with a clatter into his dishwasher.

"I heard that!" Seungmin hollered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, don't worry things get longer next chapter!! this chapter basucally covers the premise for the story so it couldn't have too many fillers y'know? have a great day/night!!


	3. Strawberry Jam

Minho woke up to a loud clatter, startling him instantly. His mind instantly ran to Soonie, rushing towards the kitchen in panic.

"Baby are you okay?!' Minho cried, slamming the door to the kitchen open before letting out an annoyed sigh.

_Oh right, him._

It'd been a week since Kim Seungmin had crashed down on his relatively well put together life, and it had been.. an _experience_.

Teaching Seungmin where to sleep, and how to use a tv, and what dancing to 'hip hop meant' and how to take care of his cat, was all a massive chore.

“Seungmin, I don’t know how many times you expect me to tell you this, but it would be a favour to the entire apartment and I if you’d refrain from entering the kitchen,” Minho sighed, helping Seungmin up from the floor before frowning at the sight of the frying pan on the boys head.

“Before you ask, the frying pan was a fashion statement,” Seungmin began, before starting his usual rant about how he wasn’t incapable of doing things normally and about how Minho treated him like a troubled toddler.

“You done?” Minho hoped, as Seungmin finally paused. He rolled his eyes before nodding.

“You know, if you cared about fashion that much, you wouldn’t be wearing the same fucking hanbok for like, 9 days,” Minho muttered. Seungmin frowned at the statement.

“Well it’s the only item of clothing I own mister Simon Cowell.” He retorted, causing Minho to raise an eyebrow.

“How do you know Simon Cowell?” 

“Well I have nothing better to do than binge mindless shows about judging people’s abilities on the television while you go to your job.” Seungmin answered. 

“Out of all things you _seriously_ pick the X Factor?”

“Oh shut up it’s entertaining to watch him pick at their insecurities.”

“..I didn’t know I’d be dealing with a sadis-

“FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME I’M NOT SADISTIC!”

Minho sighed, slicing up pieces of bread from his counter before smothering it with fresh strawberry jam. He was too tired to argue with Seungmin, not that he ever wasn’t, and the latter seemed to share the same sentiment, turning away to comfort Soonie’s distraught expression.

_Oh and that’s another thing_

Seungmin LOVED Soonie, and it pissed Minho off, because Seungmin had claimed to despise any creature that wasn’t a dog, and yet fell in love with Soonie in two flat days, which baffled Minho. The worst part? His cat _liked_ him. Why? What was there to like about him? A boy from two eras ago who didn’t even wear anythi- _oh my god it’s because of the hanbok_.

“I’m gonna head out shopping.” Minho decided, abruptly grabbing his purse and making his way out the door. 

“You didn’t even eat?” Seungmin pressed, pushing the plate towards him, causing Minho to grimace. 

“It’s bread and jam I’m not missing out on too much here.” He reasoned. Seungmin simply shrugged before taking a bite of Minho’s breakfast. Minho smiled through his teeth before leaving the room

-

“What’s in that?” Seungmin asked, peering at large bag Minho had brought home. Minho gave Seungmin a sly smile before dumping the bag’s contents all over the couch.

“Thought of getting you to wear some modern clothes for once.” He snarked.

There were a variety of hoodies, jeans, pajamas, t-shirts, sweaters and shorts galore. Seungmin simple hung his mouth open in shock, before realizing something odd about them.

“They’re different from yours.” Seungmin commented with pursed lips. Minho cocked an eyebrow.

“Uh no? Pretty sure I bought them from the same stores, don’t worry idiot I’m not trying to poison you with clothes, although I’m not sure how that would work exactly..” Seungmin shook his head at Minho’s response.

“No they’re just, well. I can’t put my finger on it yours are just different.” Seungmin explained- or at least tried to.

“Have you examined my closet or something?” Minho joked, before facepalming at Seungmin’s nod in confirmation.

“I need to study everything I can about this era Minho, and that includes those clothes.” Seungmin stated, causing Minho to groan.

“Well will you wear these?” 

“No.”

“Why the hell not?!”

“Because, It’s weird.”

Minho wanted to scream. He really did. He just spent half of his monthly allowance on clothes for this random boy who he technically shouldn’t even be PROVIDING a home for! Why did he care this much? Oh right, because he stole his cat’s LOVE. He sighed for the nth time, before dragging himself to his bedroom, which was practically his safe haven at this point. However, Seungmin just _had_ to ask him a question just as he was to enter.

“Could you get me a list of books I need? Maybe reading them’ll help me figure out my destiny and all that,”

Minho let out a deep breath. Books? Does he know how expensive those are? Was he really about to spend even more money on this guy?  
“I swear to god I’ll run into debt because of you,” Minho muttered, before telling Seungmin to send him the list later and closing the door behind him.

\--  
Minho adored dancing, it was a part of him; the better part. It expressed his thoughts, ideas and emotions. It was the only thing other than Soonie that made his heart soar with excitement, happiness, fear, sadness, and _love_. Ever since he was fourteen, Minho knew he wanted to dance for the rest of his life.

He met Hyunjin and Felix at the senior year of highschool, those two were juniors at the time, yet all three of them just seemed to click. They used to dance at eachother’s houses every once in a while, go out together and just have a great time. After highschool, Minho took a gap year, trying to figure out where we was headed, which turned out pretty peaceful for the most part.

To celebrate Hyunjin and Felix’s graduation, the three all decided to post a dance cover to a song they’ve all adored since they’ve met, and it went, well, viral. It trended on the third spot in South Korea’s Youtube tab for about a week and they did not stop getting people begging them to start their own channel to which they decided, why the heck not?

And here they were, 6 years later and thriving in their dance crew, and being one of the most popular in South Korea at that, and honestly? Minho loved his job. Hyunjin and Felix even say he might love it a little too much, and Minho never understands what they mean by that. 

He headed to the studio, breathing in the musky smell of strong perfume, used to disguise the scent of all of their sweat, which was reasonable. His finger hovered over his phone, deciding which song to practice to for today. It wasn’t performance day, so Minho didn’t have to worry about that. After browsing his playlists, he eventually went for _Havana_. An iconic song for dancers.

Dancing instantly seemed to rid him of every problem in his life, every instance he’s had to bury in the back of his mind, every scream he’s desperately been wanting to let out. It vanquished it all. Which was why he’d never stopped. He didn’t care if his legs ached, or if his eyes drooped, he was hooked. Dancing was his drug, and he couldn’t quit now. 

“Minho what the fuck?!” 

The speakers stopped playing the song, yet it took Minho about 10 seconds to stop dancing to it. He turned around, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with a goofy grin plastered on to his face, met with a stern look from Hyunjin, and a look of worry on Felix’s.

“ _This _, is why you couldn’t just catch a ride with us here? To come early, and burn yourself out?!” Hyunjin snapped, his eyes narrowing at Minho.__

__“I needed to get some things off of my mind Hyun-_ _

__“Cut the crap Minho. I know Dancing relieves your stress, but if you spend the entire fucking day doing it, then you’ll end up passing out again, and who knows how much worse it might get?” Hyunjin asked. The look of anger on his face vanished, but was replaced with immense worry._ _

__Minho frowned. He knew Hyunjin was right, but he didn’t care if he was being honest. He simply didn’t know how else to feel better._ _

__“Alright, then how do you suggest I feel better?” Minho asked, patiently. Felix let out a soft smile before speaking up._ _

__“There are tons of things you can do! You could watch fun movies, read something, cook something, adopt another cat, eat meals with us instead of working overtime, _date_ ,” Felix suggested, causing a grimace to form on Minho’s face._ _

__“Movies and books are too predictable and make me feel like shit after, cooking requires effort, adopting another cat will piss Soonie off, I can’t date because that’s disgusting, and I would eat meals with you guys, but I kinda got the thing to take care off..” Minho trailed off, his mind wandering to the annoying know it all in his household._ _

__“What thing? Soonie? That cat took care of herself since 2007.” Hyunjin snarked, causing Felix to snort._ _

__“No uh, you could call him a foreign exchange.. student.. person..” Minho attempted. His best friends raised an eyebrow_ _

__“What?” They chorused._ _

__“Well he’s kind of a weird case. He uh, lived in a place for a while, like kinda cut off from modern shit, and he um, decided to impulsively run away one day, and he uh, ran into me, and kinda asked me to lend him a place to stay until he finds his place and stuff? I don’t really know if I’m being honest,” Minho answered hesitantly ._ _

__“So you’re telling me, a random dude who has the same mindset as people from years ago, just happened to stumble upon you and LIVE IN YOUR house without paying shit?” Felix questioned, a protective frown forming on his face._ _

___Oh if only it were just years ago._ _ _

__“Well yeah pretty much.”_ _

__“That’s it we’re meeting him today.” Hyunjin decided, causing Minho’s eyes to widen._ _

__“Uh sure, let me just, let him know-_ _

__“Why? It isn’t his house, he doesn’t need to know.” Felix prodded._ _

__“Haha, right, of course.” Minho uttered helplessly._ _

__Minho wanted to bang his head on the wall._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow update :( i've recently switched over to writing on my laptop from on my phone and felt like i could write with way more motivation after. i'm really excited to continue this story, which i think will run for about 15-20 chapters? i'm not too sure yet to be honest, and i'll try my best to update once or twice a week! i hope you've enjoyed, thank you for all of the positive feedback, have a great day/night <3


	4. Cat Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want me to move out?” Seungmin blurted, nervously gripping his knee. Minho stared _Huh?_ Where did that come from?
> 
> “No. Soonie would bawl,” Minho stated. Seungmin rolled his eyes in annoyance.
> 
> “I meant _you_.”

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

There were times when Minho truly appreciated having two prying little brothers as his best friends, and there were times where Minho just wished he could’ve run away from certain debacles they seem to stir up. This was one of those times.

“You keep stalling Minho,” Hyunjin notes, as Minho kept stopping by every store in their peripheral vicinity. 

_Take a hint you moron._

“Well it’s not my fault you guys decided to tag along on the same day as I have all of these mind numbing chores to do,” Minho hums, causing Felix to give him a sickly smile. 

“Well why don’t Hyunjin and I get some of the things in your ‘chore list’ then? We can make it quick if we splitsies.” He suggested, Hyunjin snickering at the ‘splitsies’.

Minho widened his eyes at the proposal. If Hyunjin and Felix would get some of his pretend chores done for him, that could give him enough time to give Seungmin a heads up. 

“Well if you _insist_.” Minho approved. He wrote down a quick list on his phone before sending it to the boys. Hyunjin pulled out his phone and raised his eyebrow in question at the text.

“Min, why is buying 7 pounds of cat food on the list? ”

“How could you even ask that? Didn’t I tell you about Soonie's huge appetite?” Minho lied, silently cursing his phone for correcting a ‘fvorn’ to a seven instead of a four. Felix dragged Hyunjin away, muttering something about getting this over with so as to not be late for his date with someone or the other. Minho waited for them to clear towards the next aisle before desperately reaching for his phone’s contacts. 

“Pick up you idiot,” Minho murmured, pacing around the aisle, throwing in random snacks into his cart in frustration. After about 40 seconds, Seungmin finally picked up.

“Why the fuck didn’t you pick up sooner?!” Minho hissed. 

“You never taught me how to answer a call!” Seungmin retorted. 

“Oh so you can watch people pick up a phone on the tv but you can’t pick one up yourself? Oh never mind we don’t have the time for this- 

“We?”

“Seungmin, shut up for two seconds please. My best friends are coming over today and you’re gonna have to change outta that ridiculous hanbok for just one evening, and remove all of your destiny pin boards or whatever, also you’re a foreign exchange student from a remote village.” Minho finished, taking a moment to breathe after. 

“What?! Minho I can’t do this! They’ll see right through me, I’m sorry but I’m sure they’ll end up calling me some sort of creature and I don’t think I can-

“Seungmin. You will be fine, I’m literally right there and Soonie will be parked on your lap the whole time despite being my cat for 6 years. If the hanbok makes you feel more calm, then wear it we can come up with excuses, you’re literally smarter than ninety percent of the people I know you’ll be alright so don’t worry too much.” Minho assured.

He doesn’t think he’s ever heard Seungmin sound so… scared? He’d think a boy with all of his problems would be mentally breaking down everyday but he always seemed so collected and snarky to Minho. Then again, he wasn’t exactly home during the afternoons. Whatever it was, he didn’t like it, he preferred him acting like a brat quite frankly speaking.

“Okay then haha, I’ll um, clean up then.” And he hung up.

As if right on cue, Hyunjin and Felix parked up behind Minho, nearly scaring the poor soul to death. Hyunjin waved around the dozens of bags of stuff while Felix stared hungrily at the snacks Minho’d tossed in.

“Sharing’s caring isn’t it?” Felix asked, shyly. Minho playfully rolled his eyes before nodding. The three made their way to the counter, Minho paying for the snacks while his mind felt like a ticking time bomb. 

And it only got worse as they neared his apartment, the ticking getting louder and louder, almost causing a rippling shock throughout his system. Eventually, they made their way to the front door, Minho shakily clicking on the doorbell, watching as it creakily opened, a shy head peaking out through the door.

“Hey Minho. Hey, Minho’s friends,” Seungmin politely greeted, opening the door ajar, bowing respectfully. He looked awfully shy however, as opposed to the usual loud mouth that he was. Minho dumbly stared at the clock behind Seungmin, waiting for him to invite them in as his friends exchanged pleasantries. 

“That’s a pretty cool jacket you’re wearing Seungmin, kinda looks like something I’ve seen Minho wear though,” Felix mused, causing Minho to dart his eyes towards the boy, staring in shock. Seungmin wore a plain pastel blue hoodie with some black jeans underneath, which would’ve been fine if not for the fact that they seemed to come from his wardrobe. Minho had to admit, Seungmin looked pretty cute in it. Seungmin tilted his head in confusion, making Minho believe that Seungmin genuinely didn’t know that the clothes belonged to the elder.

“Well I guess we have similar clothes?” Seungmin decided. 

“I guess you do,” Hyunjin hummed, before launching into his first question, as if Seungmin was being interrogated

“So where are you from exactly?” 

“From a pretty unknown province that’s, really old, kind of a very traditional place,”

“Oh cool, why’d you come here then?”

“Needed a change of pace and I wanted to uh, find my place in modern society y’know,”

“You use fancy words.” Hyunjin noted, causing Minho to snort.

“Pardon?”

“Forget it, why are you in Minho’s place of all places?”

Seungmin scrunched his nose in thought, before giving Minho a glance in panic. Minho decided to speak up.

“Well he’s actually ‘cosplayer dude’, except he wasn’t cosplaying.” Minho explained causing Hyunjin’s eyes to go wide.

“Oh I remember you! Minho told us you needed help or something? I guess he ended up letting you stay huh?” Hyunjin guessed, his cold expression now turning into a softer one. Seungmin ended up dumbly nodding to his theory. 

“Well that sounds great! You’ve really gotta hang out with us and the others then sometimes Seungmin! I’m sure they’d love you,” Felix gushed, giving Seungmin a quick hug before Hyunjin and he made their way to the door. Minho quirked a brow, wondering why his friends were in such a hurry to leave, before remembering Felix's date.

As they made their way out the door Hyunjin quickly whispered, “Min I don’t think he’s alright he only ate one of Felix’s brownies check on him okay?” Before speeding away. Minho frowned, turning to see Seungmin simply staring at the floor.

“That.. went well.. right?” Minho hoped.

“Yeah, it did.” Seungmin mumbled. Minho’s frown deepened.

“Alright what’s wrong, you’d normally be a snarky little bitch the second they left-

“Do you want me to move out?” Seungmin blurted, nervously gripping his knee. Minho stared _Huh?_ Where did that come from?

“No. Soonie would bawl,” Minho stated. Seungmin rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“I meant _you_.” 

Well yeah, Minho would love nothing more than to return back to his mundane life, but, he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“Like I said, Soonie would bawl. Now help me with the fried rice.” Minho returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I'm sorry for updating these in what? Once in two weeks? Studies are being crap so I barely have time but i hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try my best to update a bit more within the next two weeks bc i got exams after so that means zero time haha. Trust me the romance WILL come in like, chapter 6-7? Who knows :) Have a great day!


	5. Foamy Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Could you kiss me? I want to get this over with once and for all.” Jisung breathed, staring at Minho with mock confidence. Minho’s eyes widened at the boy’s sudden request. 
> 
> _Eh, why not._

\--  
“You’ve been living with him for almost three months now and you still don’t even know his favourite colour? Even I know it’s sky blue!” Jisung cried.  
Minho sighed, stirring his straw in with his now very foamy latte, wondering why he still has his Friday coffee ‘dates’ with Jisung.  
When had that tradition started again?

.

High school was weird, to but it bluntly. One of the weird aspects of it was Minho and Jisung’s friendship. Funnily enough, they became friends over something pretty, serious? But they certainly didn’t treat it that way.

Minho remembered being close to the school gates, his last class ended early so he was just waiting on Felix and Hyunjin. It was pretty peaceful, new jack swing playing in one year, the chorus of bicycle bells and door chimes in the other. That was until, he heard a boy begin to heavily pant right next to him.

“Can I help you?” He acknowledged, giving the boy a mere glance. He gave Minho a shy smile, before gesturing towards Minho’s bag.

“Got a drink?” He asked. Minho reached into his bag and tossed the kid a strawberry milk, watching him smile gratefully before tipping the plastic straw into the drink. They stood in silence for a few minutes, before the boy spoke up,

“Sorry about that, I was just running away. I’m Jisung, by the way” He said.

“Oh, that’s cool. Minho.” Minho noted. The boy gave him a questioning look.

“You aren’t gonna ask me why?” He questioned. Minho shrugged in response. He didn’t see the point in getting into the boy’s business, unless he wanted him to be in it. The boy smiled

“That’s nice, I like you,” He decided, before divulging into why he ran away.

“So basically, I was in the hallway right, this was last week by the way, and there was this dude, and boy was he hot, like I did not know what to think at that moment, but I thought nothing of it y’know? Just a hot dude, nothing more to it. But THEN, I kept noticing how hot guys are, like have you _seen_ that idol on the bus add? Who the fuck asked him to look that great? 

So I basically ran away from literature because this one boy had such a cute accent, and then he called me over and I basically hyperventilated and ran here. I might be a little gay.” He finished, taking a giant breath after before practically inhaling the milk. Minho blinked, trying to process the paragraph.

“Well I don’t blame you the bus add dude is pretty hot,” Minho decided to comment, causing the boy to nod his head vigorously at the statement. 

“Right? Say, have you figured out this whole sexuality shit?” He asked. 

“Hm, I don’t really think I define myself as anything per say, I love who I love? I don’t really fall in love that quick though.” Minho explained, knitting his eyebrows in thought.

“That’s actually.. really great, I wish I could say the same but I’m just, confused?” Jisung managed. Minho nodded, he understood how frustrating it was honestly. Jisung suddenly looked over at Minho.

“Could you kiss me? I want to get this over with once and for all.” Jisung breathed, staring at Minho with mock confidence. Minho’s eyes widened at the boy’s sudden request. 

_Eh, why not._

“Sure,” He agreed, before giving the boy a soft kiss, Jisung kissing back readily as they lingered for a few seconds, before Minho finally pulled away. Jisung simply stood in shock, as if malfunctioning, before deciding to speak.

“Yeah I like boys, and you’re a good kisser.” He croaked. 

Minho didn't know what to say if he was being honest, he wasn't a romantic person.

“Aw that’s sweet, glad I helped you realize,” Minho smiled. Jisung gave him a thankful look after.

The boys decided to go whatever café was closest to them after, Jisung deciding that Minho and him simply HAD to do this regularly, and Minho was quick to agree. The two just got each other, and seemed to get along extremely well, being able to talk about everything and nothing for hours on end. The two had realized very early on that they were pretty sure they felt completely platonic towards each other, but didn’t really let it faze them, and still talked about how funny their first meeting was.

For the past two years, quite a few of Jisung’s boy conversations had turned into Hyunjin revelations, ever since Hyunjin ran into the café one Friday to beg Minho for his previous years’ notes on system theory. Jisung was smitten ever since, and Hyunjin wouldn’t exactly hide his blush over the ‘cute quokka guy’ from the café either. Minho adored their relationship, and teased them every chance they got. But he digressed. 

.

“We don’t talk about shit like that Jisung, it’s, different with us,” Minho groaned. Jisung rolled his eyes in frustration.

“By different do you mean your friendship consists of bickering like little kids?” Jisung demanded, causing Minho to snort. 

“ _No_ you dimwit, it’s just what we do best. What’s your problem with it anyway?” Minho pondered. Jisung quickly bit off the tip of his donut before replying.

“My _problem_ , is that while you two don’t even know basic shit about each other, you still take such care of each other in every other way! I just don’t get it,” Jisung whined. Minho slowly blinked, as he always did when he was in thought.

“I don’t think we care for each other in every way- 

“AND _then_ you two deny everything I say!” Jisung snapped. Minho rolled his eyes fondly before patting the squirrel like boy on the head.

“Oh Ji, stop worrying about us and start worrying about the lyrics to that new edm single coming out soon,” Minho encouraged, earning a scowl from the younger. 

“I hate how you’re always right, in another life we were probably married.” Jisung muttered, causing them both to chortle. 

“We probably were,” Minho agreed, through his laughs. 

“Well will Seungmin be coming to mine next month?” Jisung slurred, still getting over his chorus of laughter. Minho furrowed his brows in confusion, his eyes practically screaming ‘ _What’s next Month?_ ’

Jisung let out an offended gasp.

“Minho, it’s Lix and I’s FUCKING DAYS OF LIFE!” Jisung bellowed, causing the waiters and regulars to sigh in bemusement, they were all used to it by now. Minho’s eyes widened in realization.

“Right! Yeah duh Seungmin’ll come why wouldn’t he?” Minho asked. 

“Well I don’t know, he doesn’t really leave the house much,” Jisung stated. The reason why was because they really had no reason to, they both were pretty much forever at home, relaxing. 

“Well he mostly just doesn’t see the point in going out, but I’m sure he’d come for your birthdays,” Minho reasoned, causing Jisung to hum in agreement. 

“Alright then, let’s head out, Hyuck’s starting to give me that look where he wants us to get out already,” Jisung chuckled, causing the latter to follow with the same response. They payed for the bill before parting ways, giving each other a quick high five before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN A MONTH?! Finally done with exams, (didn't do swell but eh) THESE UPDATES are so slow but i promise i'm trying my best, this chapter isn't exactly about 2min moreso minsung's friendship because it ends u[ being pretty important later on down the line, anyways how was the chapter? i'm aware that the 'kiss' scene might've been rushed, i'm simply not the best at writing anything affectionate so it took time to write, i hope it was alright and conveyed a little about minsung's carefree freindship. have a great day/night and let's hope i update soon haha <3


	6. Cup of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When did you say your birthday was again?” Minho implored.
> 
> “September twenty-second, why?” Seungmin asked. 
> 
> “No reason.” Minho assured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT : Chapter 6 has been revised and a scene's been cut out in the end, this is because the very smart idiot that is i, decided to edit out some parts i didn't find all that compelling, don;t worry it wont affect the story all too much , have a good day

Minho walked in to hear singing, and it was, possibly the best thing Minho might’ve ever heard maybe ? He made his way towards the balcony , inadvertently following the melody , almost as if he’d been cursed by a siren. 

When he finally got there, stumbling over his coffee table whilst walking, he was met with a sight. Seungmin’s arms were leaned against the balcony rail, as gazed at the city wistfully, oblivious to the fact that the older had even entered their abode. When he finally paused to sigh, Minho took that as an opportunity to surprise him.

“You didn’t tell me you liked to sing,” Minho commented, his voice remaining stoic. 

Seungmin jumped at the sound, turning back to stare at Minho with wide eyes, face flushed. He seemed so… shy? Minho couldn’t understand why, his voice was hardly one to be ashamed off. If he were Seungmin he’d flaunt it to the world.

“I-I don’t, I mean I do, but I don’t mean to I’m sorry-

Minho cut him off indignantly. 

“Why do you apologize for these things? You’re just being and expressing yourself Seung there’s nothing wrong with that,” Minho huffed, staring at Seungmin with a raised eyebrow. Seungmin avoided his gaze, choosing to stare at the cars passing by instead.

“Forget that, how was Jisung?” Seungmin hurriedly diverted. Minho narrowed his gaze, but chose to leave the topic for now.

“He’s fine, asked you to come over for Felix’s and his birthdays,” He replied. Seungmin’s eyes lit up at the prospect. 

“Go out? You mean like see the city? Do we get to use the buses? They look so cool!” Seungmin effused, before proceeding to list off numerous things people walking across the street did, like ‘feel the ridges of the pathway’s cobble stone’ or ‘window shop’. Minho simply stared in shock, unable to hide his confusion. 

Seungmin, who’d eventually realized how Minho basically wasn’t even listening to him, finally stopped. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” He questioned.

“You wanted to go out? I always just thought you weren’t interested,” Minho stammered, causing Seungmin to let out a dramatic gasp.

“I’ve always wanted to! I’ve been here for three months Lee Minho, I’ve probably talked to you and your friends more than I have to anyone in the province for my entire existence! I just didn’t want to bother you with asking for such futile things,” He explained. 

Minho blinked, the gears in his head beginning to turn. 

“When did you say your birthday was again?” Minho implored.

“September twenty-second, why?” Seungmin asked. 

“No reason.” Minho assured.

“I’ll take your word for it,” Seungmin decided, suspicion hanging around his tone.

-

“So what song was that?” Minho found himself asking. He was currently putting together their dinner, which was fried rice, whilst Seungmin was cutting up the green beans for the compote of vegetables needed. 

“This again?” Seungmin sighed, exasperated. Minho frowned.

“Yes this again. It’s just a question you-

“Days gone by, by Day6.” Seungmin interrupted, before wincing slightly at the incorrect incision he’d done to his bean. Minho raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“You’re familiar with Day6?” Minho inquired.

“You could say that yeah, their songs are really good.” Seungmin admitted.

“So you’re a fan of theirs,” Minho concluded, Seungmin shaking his head at the older in response.

“Not really, I’ve only really learnt about seventy-five percent of their discography.”

Minho paused.

_SEVENTY-FICE PERCENT??_

“In three months?!” Minho blurted, flabbergasted. Seungmin blinked in thought, seeming to fact check what he’d just said, before slowly nodding in confirmation. Minho stared in shock before merely asking him how.

“I don’t know, their songs are so heartfelt, and beautiful, it’s so hard to describe but they really touch you in certain places. I suppose you could say that they’re my.. cup of tea?” Seungmin described. 

Oh yeah, Seungmin’d really been trying to incorporate modern idioms into his daily conversations, calling them ‘fun’. Whenever he’d use one he’d always glance at the older in hopes of gaining some sort of a vindication as to whether he’d used it correctly .

Minho would be lying if he didn’t find it slightly endearing to see him try his hardest to accustom himself with the 21st century. Minho nodded slightly to inform the boy of his correct usage of the idiom, causing Seungmin to smile shyly.

That was another habit of his. He smiled shyly whenever he felt accomplished, it was something Minho couldn’t help but notice whenever he’d be impressed of the boys knowledge. It was almost cute in a sense.

“Well then how come I’ve never heard you sing them,” Minho started, before Seungmin gave him a look of annoyance.

“You’re out of the house eight to ten hours a day idiot what do you think I do until then?” Seungmin joshed, causing Minho to roll his eyes playfully.

_Well then why can’t you sing when I’m around? Do I make you feel uncomfortable?_

“I’ve also found something, by the way,” Seungmin said, his voice returning to a more serious tone. Minho hummed, encouraging him to go on.

“There’s this book, I bought. It tells of how you may wish to return to your time for a brief period once you’ve acquired six months of residence in your current state, should you feel the need to,” Seungmin explained. 

“Oh? That’s cool, you could ask your mother about your destiny then right?” Minho realized. Seungmin nodded.

“Precisely.” 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Okay so I've fallen back in love with this story again over the course of the last two weeks and I've planned a bunch more things for it then i originally intended to, and I might even extend the chapter bandwidth, as it's going to be a wilder ride. I hope this chapter's been fun!! I've just finished school so I'm on break till late December, and i hope to update way more frequently! I hope you've enjoyed! feel free to tell me about your thoughts, have a great day/night <3


	7. Million Bucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you saying you care for me?” Seungmin suddenly jokes, bursting into laughter after seeing Minho’s vexed expression. If he was being honest, he couldn’t care less. Hearing Seungmin laugh comfortably again? It felt like a million bucks. 
> 
> “Well you’ve kinda crashed at my place for almost five months now bitch, I have no choice,” Minho grumbled, causing Seungmin to stop laughing, and simply gaze at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT : Chapter 6 has been revised and a scene's been cut out in the end, this is because the very smart idiot that is i, decided to edit out some parts i didn't find all that compelling, don't worry it wont affect the story all too much , have a good day

.

“So do you people wear hanboks during birthday parties?” Seungmin queried.

It was the day, September 14th, and Seungmin hadn’t shut up since Minho’d woken up. At first, Minho thought it was laughable, hearing the boy ramble on and on about how the 21st century seemed to be ‘writhing with insufferable capitalism’, and about how sidewalks were designed so intricately. However, it gets boring after the first five hours. 

“I mean, no. We really don’t,” Minho replied, causing the younger to frown, muttering a soft ‘oh,’ in response. Minho felt bad.

“I mean you could wear it, I’m sure nobody would mind,” Minho reasoned. That was a lie, they’d probably encounter thousands of watchful stares in their direction, it wasn’t a very… typical sight. Then again, nothing about Seungmin was typical. Seungmin shook his head

“Nah, I do not really have another one other than this anyway, and I am m fine, now where is the sack of clothing you’ve bought for me?” Seungmin asked, now rummaging around Minho’s room. Minho snorted at the boy’s formal speech. _He’s lying_ .

“Here, take out whatever, just for the love of god do NOT try to fashion the receipt into some sort of ribbon,” Minho muttered. Seungmin gave him a look of offense.

“Who do you take me for, an idiot?” 

The playful silence in reply was enough to send Seungmin gasping in mock disbelief. Minho burst into laughter, Seungmin soon following suit. 

Soon enough, Seungmin managed to change into some random hoodie with a pair of jeans. He didn’t seem to even spare a glance at Minho, opting to walk directly towards the door, picking up the bag containing Jisung and Felix’s gifts. 

“So are we heading out or what?” He asked hurriedly. 

“Hold on a sec it’s not everyday I see you in normal apparel.” Minho teased, earning an annoyed sigh from Seungmin. He looked really stylish honestly, he had an effervescent nature to him. 

“You look great,” Minho commented. Seungmin rolled his eyes,

“You give such glorious compliments oh good sir,” Seungmin joshed, causing Minho to giggle.

“I really do don’t I? But for real, you look cute,” Minho complimented, earnestly. Seungmin simply froze, as if not expecting the sincerity in his voice.

“Thanks Min,” Seungmin smiled, looking everywhere but at him. Minho blinked confusedly at the nickname, he hadn’t expected Seungmin to use one but uh, it was nice. Yeah.

“It’s whatever. C’mon we’ll be late,” Minho realized, hastily unlocking the door before thrusting it open . Seungmin stepped out tentatively, and for a moment, he almost seemed as if he were scared. But he couldn’t be right? This was the boy who kept a completely straight face while watching a black hole documentary for Pete’s sake.

Once they stepped out the ground floor, Seungmin’s instantly froze, simply staring at the streets. Minho raised an eyebrow. 

“You okay?” He asked, worriedly. Seungmin simply nodded, beginning to walk slowly towards Minho’s direction. They kept walking, in silence. The silence felt incredibly demeaning to Minho, he wasn’t used to this from Seungmin. As they kept walking, Seungmin finally spoke up.

“Do you think I’m walking normally?” He blurted. Minho simply stared in bewilderment. 

“Seungmin you’re from the 18th century not the stone age,” Minho joked, before noticing the anxious indicators present in Seungmin’s entire composure. Was he, scared?

“Right” Seungmin chuckled, the echoes of the laugh sounding almost shaky, and dragged out. Minho frowned.

“Everything okay?” He asked, gently. Seungmin nodded his head a little too soon before letting out yet another weary laugh.

“Last time.” 

“Last time?”

“Last time when you uh, took me to your apartment, I noticed a lot of people staring at me. At first I thought it was simply because you kept blabbering to yourself on the way there but as I’ve stayed here I’ve come to realize how strange I must seem. 

I’m not used to it you know, being stared at, just for being different. Nobody else in this quantifiable universe is in even in the remotely same predicament as I am, and I guess I feel, scared? Alone? It’s silly. I’m silly,” Seungmin found himself answering, his voice sounding almost croaky. 

And that’s when realization struck Minho. Here he was, complaining about how his life turned upside down and annoying, but _he_ wasn’t the one stuck in some new fucking timeline. He wasn’t the one who had to change all of his habits or speech, and he certainly wasn’t the one who was practically brought into a time where people wouldn’t even believe in his story, they’d all call him delusional. 

Hell, Minho, the person who literally witnessed the whole event, still thought both Seungmin and He must’ve hit their heads on a wall or something for the first two weeks. No wonder he latched onto the cat. 

So, without even giving it a moment’s thought, he’d interlocked his hands with Seungmin’s, who seemed to respond to the action with wide eyes, staring at Minho in confusion. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, a little concerned. 

“When I was a kid, my mum would take me to all of these weird business meetings and I felt really weird there. All of those middle aged people and seven-year old me. I felt out of place and a little scared so, my mum used to hold my hand to remind me that, no matter how scary some place may seem, or no matter how many people give you weird looks, you know you’ll have someone with you, who cares, and it comforted me, for whatever reason.” Minho admitted. 

“Are you saying you care for me?” Seungmin suddenly jokes, bursting into laughter after seeing Minho’s vexed expression. If he was being honest, he couldn’t care less. Hearing Seungmin laugh comfortably again? It felt like a million bucks. 

"Well you’ve kinda crashed at my place for almost five months now bitch, I have no choice,” Minho grumbled, causing Seungmin to stop laughing, and simply gaze at him. 

“Thanks Minho,” Seungmin whispered, before letting out the biggest smile Minho might’ve ever seen from him, squeezing his palm while positively beaming. 

You know what Minho said about a million bucks? It might be worth just a little more.  
.  
“Min, where the flying fuck are you literally everyone is here,” Jisung whined, holding his phone an inch away from his mouth in despair. 

“Open the door idiot,” Minho chorused. Oh. 

Jisung swung the door open to see Seungmin thrust him a bag while Minho punched him in the elbow, causing Jisung to let out a screech. 

“Why?!” He yelped, massaging his now sore elbow. Minho shrugged before giving Jisung a hug , the boy melting in it. Seungmin placed the second bag for Felix down awkwardly before reaching his hand out towards Felix, who simply beamed at the boy. 

“Happy birthday Li- Oh we’re hugging now,” Seungmin voice sounded muffled through Felix’s jacket. Hugs felt foreign to Seungmin, he hadn’t really been hugged by anyone within the last five months. Felix’s felt warm, and Seungmin almost felt sad once he parted from it. 

“You came! I never see you out of the house, I was beginning to think that you were the Rapunzel to Min’s mother Gothel,” Felix giggled. Seungmin simply stared. 

“Who to who?” He spluttered, his ears growing red when Felix simply stared at him in shock. 

“You’ve never watched Tangled!” He exclaimed, disbelief washing all over his features. Seungmin simply shook his head in response. Felix proceeded to yell at Minho for the next five minutes over that very statement, Minho seeming bewildered as he held onto Jisung for dear life, who seemed to be laughing his ass off. 

“I have an idea, we were arguing over which movie to watch, why don’t we just watch Tangled?” Jisung suggested, Minho sighing in relief as Felix seemed to agree whole-heartedly. Seungmin found it hard not to laugh at the exchange himself.  
. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These really do be turning into monthly updates huh. Unfortunately school has been heavily demanding so it's been really hard to get these out in time :( I don't really get time to revise them either haha. 2MIN DEKIRA PLS CAN WE TALK ABOUT DEKIRA GOSH DEKIRA. i've been gettinG SO MUCH INSPIRATION LATELY FROM RANDOM SONGS FOR ONESHOTS LATELY AND IT'S SO- anyways i've decided to attempt finishing the rest of this story before updating so that starting next update onwards we can have the whole story posted! Please do comment those mean the world to me <3  
> also I AM TOTALLY WRITING A SHUT UP AND DANCE ONESHOT BASED ON 2MIN IDC IDC
> 
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/liseungs


End file.
